


Fic ideas for Dragon

by JewelOfForest



Series: Gifts for my server fam <3 [3]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Alien AU, Angst, Asexual Character, Fluff, Gay, M/M, SO VERY GAY, Wings AU, alternative universes, mermaid au, tarzan au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest/pseuds/JewelOfForest
Summary: This is just a bunch if fic ideas and such for my best twin for reward and to be use as future rewards. They get to pick out of them.It'll be a mix of ships and mix of every trope or au availableAlso if anyone likes any of these ideas and wanna write them themselves just shot an ask, you dont have to do it for the same ships
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hank Anderson/Connor, Nines/Gavin Reed, Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Gifts for my server fam <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073648
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lobsterling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobsterling/gifts).



Hey, so this will hold all fic ideas that you (dragon) can choose out of at any time when you get a reward or special occasion. I'll do them as I think of them but if you like an idea and want it with a different ship then just say. Comment on the chapter or tell me about it on discord. 

Enjoy, and i hope you like them :)


	2. DBH wings au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone in the DBH world has wings and also human au. No androids in this one.

In a world where humans have wings, certain species get held in higher regard than others. From everything to work places and personal relationships.

Nines and Connor are twin crows with no family. Orphaned young and never gotten a new family due to harsh views on crows. Most can only get work as private security, just hired muscle due to how intimidating the usually big black wings of crows look. How while nines lives up to this, connor doesnt with shockingly white crow wings.

Determine to be more and help others, they both get a job at DPD, thanks to captain folwer taking a chance on them. Hank Anderson ends up partnered with Connor and Gavin reed and up with nines as his partner. Despite both having issues with crows, working with the twins begin to change their minds. A story of overcoming barriers set by the world, being true to yourself and finding yourself family, friendship and love along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yes nines is ace in this and itll be nines/gavin obs, with some connor/hank too
> 
> Nines = crow wing with blue tint through them.  
> Connor = white crow wings  
> Hank = Great grey owl wings  
> Gavin = red backed shrike wings


	3. Holistic alice in wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk gently holistic detective agency stars in alice in wonderland

Todd and his sister Amanda ended up exploring an magical land when they were young. Todd stopped believing in wonderland but Amanda never did. Now with amanda missing, Todd must go back and navigate wonderland as a cynical mess of an adult.

So todd stumbles into wonderland to find Amanda and meets a curious cast of creatures along the way. Include one pretty, surprisingly british, apparently holistic detective despite the fact he is clearly hosting a tea party. Apparently hosting it was important to his case which Dirk quickly proclaims finding Amanda with definitely help with his case and todd is how his assi-friend.

They must free wonderland from black wings evil control, in order to get Amanda back and save it all.

Also Starring Ken the Cheshire Cat, True love panto and silas, the rowdy 3 as rebel guards, Farah black as rogue fighter, Bart and mona the best sister a Dirk could ask for and more background characters


	4. Ghost au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reed900. Gavin is ghost. Nines moves into new house

Nines moves into a new house in a fairly small town. Things go bump in the night and turns out Nines has an unexpected roommate in a form of a grumpy ghost called gavin..

Gavin gets the surprise of an unlifetime when the new home owner can see him. Grabbing this small chance before nines can slip away, he asks him to help him solve his murder and what happened to him before he died as gavin cant remember. And of he cant remember, he cant move on.

So the boys set out to solve the mystery of gavin reed death. What will they find along the way, will it bring closure or will it cost nines his life? Will the ghost and human learn to get along, or even perhaps fall in love?

Starring 

Ace Nines with non binary vibes   
Grumpy disaster gay gavin  
A smallish town  
And the murder in the smiling faces


	5. Pastel punk au

Punk and pastel trope but aziraphale is punk and crowley is pastel

Crowley was always seen as a troublemaker. Falling asleep in class, not wanting to get on with anyone and always wearing sunglasses. It followed him everywhere he went even when he left school behind. So of course people who hear of crowley but not met him or even those who only knew him from school and later work where surprise to find his every day style was pastel.

Aziraphale was considered a golden student, always polite friendly and hardworking. No one would think anything more of him then that he was a soft gentle boy. So of course it no surprise to anyone he ended up running his own bookshop, what was a surprise was the fact he didnt hesitate to jump into a fight to protect someone else and turned out to be very much punk. 

What will happen when these two darlings meet? Both exactly what the world expected of the other. Both intrigued by the other


	6. Royal au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royalty au of DBH where connor and nines are brothers who tragedy as fallen on.
> 
> Reed900 and hankcon

Nines's aunt amanda had imposed a strict law over what the young princes could do after their parents, the king and queen were tragically lost. 

It only became stricter after tragic fell on Connor, Nines older brother. The oldest prince was sneaking out and murdered not long before his 21st birthday. 

Now as Nines 21st draws near, he starts having doubts about what happened. Especially as the brothers symbol starts turning up at scenes of crimes caused by a rogue band of thieves. Apparently the ones that killed connor, but did they? Why use his symbol? Could they have anything to do with the secrets his brother was keeping?

There only one way to find out and that's to escape but he need help. Making a deal with set to be executed thief gavin, nines sets out on the adventure of a lifetime to find out what really happened that fateful night. What was the truth and what's the lie?


	7. Fake dating Demon Nines au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines is a Demon, Gavin is dumb. Two for the price of one.

Gavin is at the end of the line and desperate. He needs a date to his work function to show his cheating ex he is over him. Unfortunately as they work together, gavin been lying and talking about his perfect new boyfriend. Now he ends someone to match the bill but all normal options have run out.

That's why he taking the drunk suggestion his best friend tina gave last night and he is trying to summon a demon. Hopefully he can trade them something other than his soul for them to fake date him.

Nines is just chilling in hell when a summoning on earth comes through and a desperate one at that. Might be just what he needs to get what he wants. So he answers and makes a trade with the human. Plus nines was kind of.... bored. Really bored 

Will they be able to pull this off? Will they be what the other needs? 

Find out in this future story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * announcer voice but fast and quick like at end of ad when they're reading the small print*
> 
> Term and conditions apply, this story may never be made, however it can be demand by my dragon twin so if you want it plead to them


	8. Injured wolf (writing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines cares for an injured wolf that's not all he seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm a liar and a cheat. Here I am multiple treat later after saying one treat and I stole an old idea of mine that was meant to be an rp for another ship but my rp partner got busy and we never really picked it back up so now it Reed900 content

Nines walking through the wood one night and comes by an injured wolf. He feels bad and takes him home to care for the beast. He awakes up the next morning to find a man in place of the wolf, with the exact same injures. 

What is this man running from? Can nines get him to trust him enough so he can nurse him better? Can Nines's poor ace gay heart handle how pretty and sweet this stranger is?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [**Moonlight**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676627) (1806 words) by [**JewelOfForest**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewelOfForest)  
>  Chapters: 3/?  
> Fandom: [Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Detroit:%20Become%20Human%20\(Video%20Game\)), [Detroit Evolution - Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Detroit%20Evolution%20-%20Fandom)  
> Rating: Mature  
> Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings  
> Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed, Nines/Gavin Reed  
> Characters: Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900, Nines  
> Additional Tags: Fluff, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Gavin Reed, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Protective Nines, Blood, Blood and Injury, Asexual Nines, autistic nines  
> Summary:
> 
> Nines finds an injured wolf in the woods.
> 
> Warning: blood, bad injures, fights, abuse mention and more will be in this.


	9. Pirate and royal au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain Gavin Reed catches Prince Nines of a corrupted country and holds him for ransom. But what if that's what the prince wanted?

Pirate captain gavin thinks it his lucky day when be happens to find the crown prince without any guards and decides to catcher him for ransom. it seemed easy, almost too easy

Prince nines had a plan. Tired of the king and queen only letting their sons see what they want the teo of them to see, nines started planning. He was going to find out the truth about his future kingdom by getting himself caught by pirates and see things first hand. How could this go wrong? And despite how much connor insisted, it was not going to end up like one of the trashy romance novels connor read. He wasnt going to fall in love with one of the pirates who abduct him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally not ;) 
> 
> Connor is nines younger brother in ths one as it works better. Even tho normally I much prefer connor as older brother


	10. DBH Tarzan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and connor are twins raised by gorillas. One day they meet more of their own kind as scientists come to the island to study the gorillas.

Set Victoria era

As babies nines and connor parents were killed by jaguar after they were stranded on the island after a bad storm. Nines and connor got saved by a mother gorilla that just lost her child to the jaguar.

Elijah kamski and his wife chloe kamski are scientist that wish to study gorillas in their natural habit to learn more about them. Elijah's higher up hires a security team, but Elijah doesnt quite trust his work to not have motives other than keeping the scientist safe. So he convinces his half brother to come as personal security which he complains about but agrees to. Gavin reed also pulls in kind of friend, kind of college hank Anderson to help him keep his family safe. Hank however also comes with his young son Cole as he lost his wife in an accident and has no other family.. 

Gavin and hank are in for a surprise as cole cause them to find the two brothers raised by gorillas. 

Will love bloom in the jungle? Can two worlds come together or will their difference pull them apart?

Find out in a fanfiction near you 

Release date unknown :)


	11. Pastel tattoo artist nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin goes to get a tattoo with his best friend tina. Nines is cute in pastel and gavin got a crush

Gavin decides to get a tattoo with his best friend tina as moral support. Now everyone expects tattoos artists to be ink up themselves and dressed in more dark clothes. The disaster pan that is gavin reed wasnt prepared for his tattoo artist to be so tall and pretty in pastel. Now he needs to find excuses to keep coming back to see Nines.

Featuring at least one instance of tina saying Gavin that's gay

Gavin walk into things because he staring at nines

Non binary ace gay Nines 

Teasing and plotting in plenty 

Coming to you who knows when ;)


	12. Single dads au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Nines have a child each.

Single dad Gavin, a one night stand ends up with a pregnancy. Gavin agrees to look after the baby solo if she goes through out the pregnancy. He names him hank

Single dad nines, nines wanted to be a dad but wasnt having luck with relationship. So instead he applied to adopt a child by himself and after a long process of background checks and exams, he deemed fit to be able to adopt a child. Nines walks away with a son named connor 

They end up meeting on the first day of nursery and when they come to pick up their kids, hank and connor refuse to be separated. They end up agreeing to taking them to the park together on saturday to get them apart. 

Will nines and gavin bond as quickly as their kids? 

Find out later


	13. Grumpy mermaid gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pirate captain nines accidentally catches a grumpy mermaid gavin and is a complete gay disaster for him

Pirate captain nines only meant to have his crew catch some fresh fish for food. Instead a mermaid accidentally gets caught up in his net and is grumpy, even more so when he cut out of the net but too injured to go back into open ocean straight away.

Nines was never one to back down from responsibility and it was his fault the mermaid ended up injured so of course he would care for him until he healed enough. It just.... the mermaid really pretty and nines cant seem to stop being a gay mess around him. At this rate he'll end up as bruised and battered as gavin is.

Humans are weird but none are as weird as the one who promised to do whatever he needed until he was healed enough to go back into the ocean. Gavin does wonder why the human keeps walking into things. Well, at least he is pretty gavin thinks


	14. Found queer family

Nines following in their older brother footsteps after coming out as non binary and finding out the truth. That their adoptive mother kicked him out after finding out he was queer. 

Nines doesnt want to impose on their brother too much so looks for their own place. This is how they end up moving into a house with a lesbein couple made up on a proud bi and a demi lesbein. Bright blue Trans guy who both does and doesnt have a girlfriend depending on which house members you ask. A disaster pan who grumpy as all hell. The sweetest sweetheart to ever exist who loves everyone even when they're wild. And about five cats that come and go as they want. 

It can be crowd, over ran and loud but it was perfect. Everything a young queer could want when finding themself and where they belong now


	15. Bunny au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and gavin are bunny hybrids. They just have bunny ears and tails.

Nines had always been the odd one out in his village. Not particularly playful nor interested in settling down and having kids. Not that he didnt want to settle down but he didnt want sex which was considered unheard off for a bunny. 

One day, a strange and injured bunny comes to his village. Covered with old scars and some fresh ones, no one in the village is willing to help and take gavin in. He too different, too grumpy, not as soft and sweet looking thanks to scars. Nines knows what that like and he curious about this new bunny. He offers him help.

Will the two grow close?   
Could gavin bring out nines playful side?  
Will nines find out the mystery behind gavin and will it cause him to find out more?

So enjoy this indulgent bunny au with ace gay nines and extra indulgence of pan ace gavin


	16. The what the hell hybrid au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a penguin hybrid, nines is a mole hybrid. Nines gets glasses now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone you can thank dragon for picking this hilarious mix

As a penguin hybrid, gavin can swim well, stay warm in much cooler temperatures than others, and has subtle bumps along his body, in shape of feathers but not actual feathers. 

As a mole hybrid, nines sense of smell is increase but eye sight is decreased to the point that in order to be able to see anything he needs to wear glasses. He also very soft and fluffy hair. Has retractable claws that are great for digging.

A chance bumping into each other causes nines to lose his glasses. Unfortunately they cant be recovered and now he has to trust this stranger to get him to glasses shop so he can get new ones. He cant see gavin clearly but he can heard his pretty voice. Meanwhile gavin has to deal with having a pretty guy hang onto him while gay panicking


	17. Dinosaurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon wanted dinosaurs

Events horizons keep happening. Windows into the past not only let you got to times past but also let's them come through. A secret group work to keep the dinosaurs on the right side and catches any that get through in order to send back.

One day is a bit more complicated when two Victorian twins come through and get trapped in the modern day. Connor and Nines Stern now have to adjust to the modern day and the dinosaurs that cant seem to stay away.

Luckily gavin reed and Hank Anderson get volunteered to help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically primeval au. A classic show yall should watch if you havent


	18. Adem and Lockie plot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just want their adopted parents to get together

In the shocking world where crowley and aziraphale havent gotten together yet and bacon and threondial havent. Lockie and adem join forces to get their parents together with their love.

It does not go well. It a chaotic mess but will war come to the rescue and help bring in the chaotic engeries of adem and Lockie in order to get a working plan? Will crowley and aziraphale admit they're in love? Will bacon and threondial start dating?


	19. Werewolf Gavin and Vampire Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Understand this is the first of many. I have many feelings and thoughts on vampires and werewolves. 
> 
> Reed900 works great for a lot of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have many ways I like vampire and werewolf dynamics. This one they're natural enemies and both vampire and werewolves have mates, basically made for one another and they're stronger together

Nines was fairly young as vampires go, and truly he didnt care much for the view of all werewolves should be killed if you find them in a situation where they're vulnerable and it wont bring the trouble of hunters. Then you have to kill them. As far as nines cares, werewolves leave him alone, he'll leave them alone.

Unfortunately for nines, that approach was not going to work. Gavin, recently kicked out of his pack and worse for wear of course didnt react great when a vampire started to come towards him in that state (nines normally would of been able to tell but well gavin smelled so good that the werewolf scent didnt seem important). 

Only after a quick scramble where gavin really knew he pin the vampire far too easily giving his state. Even more confused by the fact he apparently wasnt looking to kill him or suck him dry but would in fact happily let the wolf kill him if he was allowed just a little taste of his blood. Gavin growled at that, this vampire wasnt allowed to die. With dawning horror gavin uttered "mate?" 

"Why yes, I believe we are"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolves can tell mate by scent 
> 
> Vampires by blood, the scent can give it away but it only when tasting is it confirm that is one is there mate. 
> 
> Mate for werewolves make them stronger, faster, better senses, they basically power each other up.
> 
> Same for vampires in a way. They're made better coz their mates blood feed them better, taste better, makes them need less food and also bonds them.


	20. Little Red Riding Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some gender fuckry with nines and rugged wolf gavin

I could do a little red riding hood au (I was thinking about how indulgent I am with my nb nines or having nines be up for gender fuckry so now nines as red riding hood obviously)

Nines has always been different but he didnt particularly care as long as his older brother loved and supported him. Which of course connor did. Connor even gave him a lovely red dress along with a red riding hood for his birthday. 

It just so happens he wearing this when he catches a bad big wolf eye. Well not so big, and perhaps not so bad too.

Will nines flirting get him in danger? Is the wolf all that the rumours make him out to be? Will love happen or will outside forces try to tear them apart before that happen?

Time out next time on things that maybe will exist one day


	21. Mermaids dbh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast of dbh and de as mermaids.

What happens when outsiders are spotted? 

Twins connor and nines are on patrol together when they spot a couple of injured mermaids with the oldest one protecting them. It only a matter of time before another set of mermaids find them, and that wont be pretty. So, risking their necks by doing so, they open up their home to the three of them..

Will this cause nothing but trouble or could it be the start of something beautiful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narrator voice: well my bet's on something beautiful;)


	22. Stay away from mushroom circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin never listens but when you can get a pretty fae husband out of it, who would

Gavin been warned all his life to stay away from mushroom circles or the fae will steal him away and that's a fate worse than death. 

Gavin stays away for a long time, until he cant take his town anymore and needs some air. Deep in the woods he finds mushrooms circles and a pretty man. Careful not to get trapped, gavin talks with the fae. 

Will this turn out to be everything he need?  
Will his fae save or doom him?  
Is there anything gavin wont do for a pretty face?

Find out an undetermined amount of time later


	23. Hunter Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a hunter of creatures of the night. Nines is a creature of the night

Gavin was raised a hunter, it what he was born to be. It thankless but at least he protects innocents from monsters. At least that what he was taught.

So what will he do when it turns out someone he was so sure was an innocent, someone he was falling for turns out to be a creature if the night. The monsters he hunts, but they're far from a hunter. 

What will gavin do?  
Follow his heart or his training?   
Change with the world or be left behind in a time long gone?

One thing for certain, it will not be easy. 

So come along on a story where one learns to see the world for themselves, and break through the toxic teachings given by abusive parents. Will gavin come out the other side or will he fail to break free?


	24. Fuck homophobes fake dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines send a big fuck you to his homophobic adoptive mum and her homophobic company

Amanda refuses to except nines is gay and still expects him to go to company parties and get himself a wife. 

Hell no. With help of his friend tina, he hires gavin reed. Fake date for hire who promises to piss of your family. It perfect plan, he gets to shove the fact he is gay and that's not change in all their faces and gavin is expertly good at causing chaos for bigoted assholes.

This might be the best cyberlife party yet


	25. DBH Jurassic Park au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Jurassic Park but with DBH peeps and hella gay

Elijah Kamski has brought dinosaurs back to life (theme park monsters ;) ) and needs experts to sign off on them so get the executives from cyberlife off his back. 

Cue bring on board renowned Paleontologist twins Nines and Connor Stern by giving them enough money to fund their dig for next two years. They meet fellow paleontologist Hank Anderson and his son Cole on the helicopter ride to the island. Out of everything they were expecting, none of them thought of living dinosaurs.

Chief of security is gavin Reed a grumpy but charming (only if you ask nines) man. Tina the velociraptor handler, and amanda the representative from cyberlife. Todd is in charge of keeping everything running and his daughter alice is often there. Unfortunately Todd sucks and had agreed to steal jurassic parks secrets for money. With the most of the staff home for the weekend, and a storm brewing,

Will they all survive until the storm is over?  
Will todd get what he deserves? *spoilers* yes xD  
How much gay will happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you seen Jurassic park that's really not a spoiler and if you know dbh then you could probably guess things were never going to end well for todd.


	26. The monster under your bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters nines, Gavin a baby that grows into a gay mess around nines

Monsters gotta work, and scaring kids in a classic one. One day nines assigned kid isnt scared no matter what he does. It doesnt make sense until one night heavy footsteps come up the stairs and gavin dives under the bed with nines. 

How could one be scared of the monster under the bed when a worse one is just outside your room

That will not do. Nines deals with Gavin monster but in doing so gets called back for being too attached. 

Many years pass, and despite what anyone tells him, gavin refuses to stop believing in his monster. He tries everything he can to find him. Nines has worked his way out to freedom. A free monster but no home. It doesnt matter to him, all he wants to do is just see gavin one more time and check he is okay. Of course gavin not gonna let him leave. 

How will monster nines adapt to human life?  
When will gavin realise this is not just best friends feelings?  
Will tina let her disaster of a friend live that down?  
How much of a gay mess will gavin be before nines catches on?


	27. One bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will probs be a more short story

Gavin decides to take nines on his first seaside holiday. It just for a long weekend but seems the bed and breakfast accidentally over booked their two bed rooms. There still a room but it only has one bed.

Will gavin keep his gay in check?  
Do androids cuddle in their sleep?  
Is this a curse or blessing in disguise?


	28. Mermaid Nines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines is a pretty blue glowy mermaid and Gavin's an grumpy policeman for a small town near a small lake.

There not such for a police officer to do in a small town. So when a particularly rough storm happens, enough to bring sea water over the rough small mountain range that separates their lake from the sea, gavin is in charge of looking. Checking no debris got throw over or sea creatures got injured and stuck on the rocks.

He wasn't expecting much, but even if he was expecting something, it wont of been this. The glowing blue stood out in the otherwise dull colours of the lake and its creatures. As did the unnaturally bright eyes and snarl on the pretty face. Gavin long stopped believing in fairytales but apparently he shouldbt of, seeing as there was an actual mermaid in front of him. An injured mermaid in a far too small lake for an ocean creature. 

What will gavin do?  
Will he end up with more scars?  
Will nines get back to the ocean?

Find out the [redacted] in the month of [redacted]


	29. Dbh beauty and the beast au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin is a grumpy beast. Nines a headstrong protective brother. Connor is a cinnamon roll that would fight no one but gavin (they're like two kitten that refuse to be nice to each other) 
> 
> Everyone is long suffering watching the three

Connor gets lost in the woods on the way to the city. He was just going to sell some of the goods him and nines made but a sudden storm struck and he got turned around. 

Coming across an old castle, connor takes shelter in it after being let in by furniture that actually cursed humans. Unfortunately the prince of the castle was cursed into a beast and has quite the temper. 

Nines worries when his brother doesn't arrive home when he should of. His brother's horse coming back without him sends him over. Quickly packing food, water and the few medical supplies nines convinces the horse to take him to connor. 

When he comes to an seemily abandoned castle where his brother locked up, he makes a deal to trade himself for connor.

Except,

Connor refuses to let him doing and despite the beast best enough just comes back to stay by his brother side after being thrown out. Either nines come with him or he doesnt leave.

How will the castle staff survive the brothers antics?  
Will the curse be broken by love? Or is it too late for the beast?


	30. Thumbelina Au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny nines. Sallow gavin. Flowers and magic

Amanda wishing for a child but no means to have one, makes a trade with a witch for a closed violet with the word itll bring her a child.

The flower blooms and there laying in the centre of the flower is a little boy. Over joyed she raises her little son until one night a toad stole him away while he slept.

It began a long adventure for nines, and many tricky situations.

Will nines ever go home?   
Will nines find love or will he be tricked into a marriage he does not want?  
Is tiny nines adorable? (Very)


	31. Out of this world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's a cheesy flirt. Nines is an alien

He is in the bar when he sees him, downing the last of his drink gavin makes his way over. 

"Hey do you come from outer space..." gavin suddenly slammed into the wall "now did you know?" The pretty man hissed, and gavin could think of nothing but "coz you're out of his world" 

So turns out gavin used a cheesy space pick up line on an actual alien who doesnt know what pick up lines are so instead panicked that his cloaking device broke and revealed him as not human. All gavin wanted was to get pretty boy number, but instead he got an alien, who is even prettier when not disguised as human.

Are Aliens blue?  
Are aliens purple?  
Do aliens really sparkle like they have galaxies in their skin or is gavin just that gay?  
Will a pick up line ever work on nines?


	32. Thrown into the wrong world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is this Gavin's life?

A hero gets thrown from normal boring every day world into one of adventure and fantasy. That's the way it meant to go, so what do you do when the hero gets thrown into the normal world.

Gavin doesnt have much going on in his life, just work, drinks with friends and sleeping. Admittedly tina managed to get him into reading by just leaving a book at his, and annoying him until he reads it. But the secret is gavin was into reading when he was young. He never admit it but he always used to read and now all he has left was his favourite books, Nines. It followed the adventure of a boy called nines as he saved his home from growing evil. Gavin used to pretend he was there too, having adventures with nines.

It was a dark, raining night when gavin was rereading his favourite book. A loud thud startle him out of the book. Going outside to investigate, he shocked to be jumped on by a tall pretty man in odd clothing demanding to know what he did to him.

What do you do when ths story comes to you?  
Can gavin survive having the grown up version of his childhood crush in his life?  
Will nines find away back to his world?  
Will he want to go or will he be tempted to stay?

Find out in (undisclosed) weeks


	33. DBH Star trek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've only seen original series, enterprise and reboot movies so gonna be a bit basis

Grumpy space captain Gavin reed is in love with his half Vulcan first officer Nines. Nines has illogical feelings about his captain. 

Doctor hank Anderson is friends with gavin, a kind of odd pairing to the crew but it works for them. Hank may be a little in love with connor, the twin of nines and unusually sunshine like for a Vulcan even just a half Vulcan. Connor had a multi step plan for winning over hank.

Tina chen is gavin best friend and of course smartest of the crew she as she is the best damn translator in the whole universe. She is a little in love with their ship engineer. Valerie morales is the ship engineer and has a crush on tina. Everyone tries to get her to ask tina out.

Chris is navigator and in love with delilah. She is gonna be an alien, dont know what yet. 

Star trek as you never seen it before (maybe)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So delilah is name I made up. (Simone)
> 
> This note is more for me. So yes it shouldnt make sense


	34. DBH cowboys au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines is an astrologer. Gavin is a cowboy

Nines moved out to the wild west so he could observe the stars away from the city and people. Sure, there was outlaws and it was called wild for a reason but nines could handle himself. 

It was a simple night when galloping horse came up behind him. Nines moved out the way, but kept an eye on the horse as it went away. He could see the rider barely able to keep himself on his horse. In fact he didnt. 

Well nines rushes over on his own horse. The man was in bad shape and the horse exhausted. Loading the man over his horse and gently leading the exhausted horse, nines took them home.

Who are they running from?  
Will they both survive this chance meeting?  
Could love rise in the wild west or will it be snubbed out?


	35. GO Cowboys au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cowboy falls in love with a teacher.

The west is a wild place but everyone needs a place for a drink and a hot meal. Anathema runs the saloon in town and everyone welcome as long as they keep all fights outside.

Crowley is there with his gang, getting a decent hot meal when he sees an angel. Aziraphale from cross the road where he lives with all his books and teaches the children of the town.

Crowley needs to find excuses to keep coming to town to see him while keeping out of the laws grasp.

Is aziraphale an actual angel?  
Will crowley stop being love sick long enough to avoid being caught?   
Will it end happily or in tradegy?


	36. Dragon au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if there dragon people?

In a world where some has dragon wings, tails, some scales and perhaps horns, those with the biggest hoard have more power. 

Of course different kinds of dragons have different kind of hoards. As well as the different types having different skills, some would be more fast, and agility. Other had big wings and could undertake longer journeys. Many skills, all depending on type of dragon and where they live.

Nines is a rather solitary dragon, living just with his hoard of tech and machines he build. It was a stormy night when a human stumbled into his cave. One that clearly needed help and one nines didnt want to let go.

Gavin was just trying to get out of the rain. He wasnt planning on stumbling into a dragon lair, especially one that seems rather clingy


	37. Three musketeers au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So three musketeers. Different how I would normally do it but I dont have an OT4 for dbh so yee

Hank Anderson takes the role of athos   
Tina takes the role of aramis   
Chris is porthos  
Nines is D'artagnan 

Chris is the king of france  
Valerie is the queen of france.

Connor and simone run a bar/inn together 

However, it not exactly the same.

Nines comes to get revenge for the death of his father but instead finds a family and falls in love with the king (oops)

Chris and Valerie are in a purely political marriage. Neither are in love with one another and would not deny either anyone that would make them happy.

Tina is the charmer of the trio (and eventually fourth) and is in no shortage of lovers until she falls for the queen.

Hank is trying to forget his past and not fall the cute co owner of his usual bar. 

Chris is working up the courage to give Simone the gift he made for her.

Can these lovesick dears get the ones that own their hearts?  
Can they keep Paris safe?  
All for one? And one for all?


	38. Shapeshifter au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be gay! Do crimes!

Gavin is a shapeshifter. He uses his power to be Robin hood esque character. If Robin had a foul mouth and grumpy vibes. He just living his life of being gay and doing crimes by steal from those that get their money through hirting others. He gives most of it back to people hurt.

So, see as how he can change his appearance completely, he not exactly sure how he end up having to take a hostage and go on the run with said hostage. Said hostage who is far too calm.

Nines was already having a terrible so when he end up being used as a hostage, he was like well this might as well happen.

Will gavin be caught?  
Will nines continue to be gay but while doing crimes?

Find out on a news station near you!


	39. Otter gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of like a selkie au but instead of seal, gavin is otter

Nines never imagined he enjoy living in Scotland so much. It peaceful in his little house away from everyone and being able to just see otters easily if he just a little patience was amazing (not just because his research was on them). 

He wondered if being alone was getting to him, as he swear sometimes at night he see a man walking along the shore, only to vanish into the water where an otter appears instead. Perhaps he was simply dreaming. Perhaps not.

When one night, Nines found an injured man covered only in what seems to be gaint fake otter skin. He does not put two and two together. Not until the man wakes while he is attending to him and tries to fight him when he doesnt tell him where it is.

What will nines do with the power to make him stay?  
Will gavin worse nightmare be confirmed or will nines be different?  
Does one break their own heart doing what's right?


	40. A child warning

If you got into the woods today, be prepared for a dangerous surprise.  
If you go into the woods today, be sure to hide.  
Coz if you into the woods today, you better watched out.  
If you don't, you're sure to be stolen.  
If you go into the woods, you better be able to run.  
Run faster, dont look back  
Coz if you go into the woods today,  
The fae will eat you alive.

A children song, and a warning. Children were going missing from towns and village surrounding the blue forest. Desperate enough, the biggest town hired a hunter to come deal with the problem. Gavin thought he must be losing his mind to take this on alone but well kids were a soft spot for gavin. Not that he ever let anyone know that.

But is all that it seems in this case?  
Can he trust the towns leaders?  
Or should he trust nines, the fae he just met?


	41. Impossible cupid mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines has the best success rate of any cupid, he has never not found his case love even cases other have failed on. So why cant he get this grumpy human known as gavin love?

Nines has never failed a mission. As a cupid he responsible for helping those that need an extra hand find love. He had been able to get even the most difficult cases love within a week. He was frankly the best. So why was this case giving him so much trouble? 

Gavin could come across rude, was crass and seem like he disnt care. But really he was loyal, much sweeter than he liked to let on and fun. Really nines should of been able to find him love easily but nothing seems to go right.

How long will nines be stuck with gavin?  
Will he find gavin love?  
Will Nines break his own heart along the way?


	42. Old gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: abuse is mention in this

The old gods never died. As long as human kept their stories alive they lived on. The power of human belief is stronger then they realise. All they need is to truly hope in the idea of something out there watching, able to save them for it to go to the right god. 

There a god who has no names, and no story. Is kept alive by children hope that someone can save them from their monsters. 

A young gavin summon such nameless god and got rid of his abusive father. Longing for answers, gavin dives into anything he can find on gods, far creatures, cryptid, anything slightly unworldly. He even goes off to study it in college, making life long friends there who are all looking for answers.

Will he find what he seeks?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So nines is an old god 
> 
> And 
> 
> Gavin ends up with a buzzfeed unsolved crew just no buzzfeed xD


	43. Monster in the sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make children songs creepy is fun

Twinkle, twinkle little star  
How you watch us down here,  
Up above us so high,  
Like eyes peering down,  
Twinkle, twinkle little star  
How you hungary for blood.

Twinkle twinkle little star,  
How you drool down on us  
From glistening teeth,  
Way up high in the sky.  
Twinkle twinkle little star,  
How the blood runs

In a sleepy little town, a monster rest. Every hundreds of years or so, it wakes up to fed. Watch the stars carefully for there is sleeping eyes amoung them, and when the teeth gleam it time to hide. Pray and hope you may not be the one to die. A sacrifice must be chosen. 

What a pretty sacrifice they given him, but oh how they still dont understand. They do not get to chose who is his food, nor how many he feast on. No, he'll hunt down all doomed to die.

Will gavin survive the monster?  
What are the monster's intentions?  
How much blood will run?


	44. Soulmate au

Gavin Reed never quite believed his soulmate would be anyone good. He doesnt deserve good after all so he not completely surprised that after the android revolution, his new partner is not only an android but also his soulmate. Of course he get a fucking plastic prick for a soulmate. Of course he have a one sided soulmate bond, and not like it could work anyway. Not with how he is.

After the revolution, androids realise they have soulmates. It kept under wraps as it people are angry enough about androids getting rights. If they knew about androids having soulmates it be a lot worse. No, there needs to be more law protecting androids in place before they can tell all about their soulmates.

Nines was woken after the revolution, he never known not having soulmate mark. They certainly didnt inspire hope in him, and that belief was only made stronger when he met his soulmate. One gavin reed, one who hated androids but not enough to lose his job over it. Nines decided it best for gavin to never know he was his soulmate. After all gavin only agreed to having him as his partner when the other option was to be fired. Gavin can never know


	45. Monster gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin us a cop, nines is an android but wait sometimes criminals vanish.

Gavin is a cop at the DPD but he has a secret. He is a monster who needs to eat humans. His solution, eating the criminals that get away with horrible crimes because they're rich or would threaten their victims.

Nines is in love with his partner. This top 3 ways to pass the time is to, stare at Gavin's lips, Stare at Gavin's eyes when he not looking, and daydream (android version) of asking gavin out and what date they go on. It leads to him find out Gavin's secret.

How will it ends for our queer boys?

Find out at the DPD near you 

*disclaimer* it only near you if you live in detriot


	46. Childhood friends to love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby nines and gavin are in school together. It pure chaos, those poor teachers.

No one could understand nines and gavin. They screamed I hate you and insult at each other, but yet refused to be separated and would fight anyone who insulted the other. They were little terrors of children. Even in nursery, they fought yet could always be found cuddling at nap time.

It didnt change as they went on to primary, despite sticking them in different classes, nines scared gavin desk buddy into changing class with him and no teacher could get them to change back. Even calling parents didnt work as gavin and nines were just sweet angels in Nines's parents eyes. And to think the teachers thought nines be easy as his older brother connor was delight and although he also refused to be separated from his friend hank, they were sweet. Gavin and nines were just absolute terrors..

High school found them in all the same classes, thanks to nines and all same clubs (gavin would not leave any even when he did meet the clubs requirements). Nines became a rule breaking punk and gavin although grumpy and scruffy, listen to rules much more. 

Sleep over were plenty, gavin practically lives at nines home so nines got gavin to do this make up. Both trust each other with secrets they cant tell anyone else. Both plan to leave together the second high school ends. Both very queer and in love


	47. You didn't say

So connor knows his brother does like to talk about himself that much but you at least think he tell him he was married. That he wont have to find out at work by catching him kissing reed. Connor so annoyed he accidentally out his relationship with hank, saying nines not invited to their wedding. A wedding that's not happening yet as connor hasnt actually asked him. 

Things are about to get petty, while hank and gavin are just along for the ride.


	48. DGHDA Teacher au

Dirk is the drama teacher and todd is the math teacher. Both are married and beloved by their students. 

Dirk loves talking about his husband and gives such sweet stories. Todd not so much, but he let's the odd thing slip. A rumour ends up starting that Dirk and todd are having an affair. Tina, farah, hobbs, ken, bart and mona set out to find out if this rumours true, as they dont want their favourite teachers to turn out terrible.

The things is they only seem to get proof that they are having an affair. If only they knew that Dirk and todd were married, to each other.


	49. Bodyguard nines au

Nines has a perfect track record of keeping his clients safe. So when Elijah kamski hires him to protect his half brother gavin, he is determined not to fail.

Gavin is a complete menace. Always trying to sneak out, a terrible flirt, always trying to rile him up (and succesing) and just too darn cute. Tension rises between, and close calls are had but nines keeps gavin safe whether it takes. 

Will gavin get himself killed?  
Will nines lose his mind?  
Are the kisses anything more than a protection ruse?  
Are these gay dumb?


	50. Different fake dating

Gavin Reed has been using his boyfriends odd job hours to get out of function and events with his co workers, only now it the Christmas party and he expected to come along with his boyfriend. The boyfriend that doesnt actually exist.

Cue Gavin trying to get Chris to fake date him as his only straight friend, no risk of falling in love by end of night. Only problem is simone dad is the CEO and chris is dating simone. 

So he tries to solicate a date but that doesnt work out. It leaves him with no one to turn to but his best friend nines, who a funky plant scientist who only condition is how non masculine they can be and gavin tells them to their heart content.

Feature disaster pan gavin, fabulous non binary nines, drunk co workers shenanigans and two fools falling in love.


	51. Model dirk

Dirk is a model who does very colour, and out there photo shoots. He is very colour in his normal clothes too. Todd works at a coffee where Dirk likes to come into between shoots for tea and cake. Todd doesnt know Dirk is model, just think he a pretty guy in bold outfits that trying to kill him with gay. 

Dirk really likes todd and flirts with him in his own Dirk way. Which isnt the clearest so todd is never quite sure if he was just flirted with or not. 

Will todd ever pick up a hint?  
Will dirk's flirting pay off?  
Could these fools just kiss?

Find out later


End file.
